


The Kenma Illness Case

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, someone help kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: According to his oldest memories, Kenma never got sick, so when he finally catches a cold, he gets rather... dramatic, and Kuroo have to come to the rescue, much to the captain's discontent.





	

Never go out at minus twenty degrees with only a shirt and a jacket on, Kenma learned it in the hard, hard way. What was supposed to be a fifteen minutes walk to the nearest videogame shop turned out be the purest hell, except that it was... colder. He always heard his teammates complaining over how lame winter was, and how terribly cold it was, but Kenma didn’t really noticed it... until now, as he finally reached his apartment, frozen to the bone and striving for warmth. A night cuddled between a total of five blankets didn’t helped him, and, the next day, he was officially sick.

Sick.

When was the last time he caught a cold ? He couldn’t remember it. Why was his nose running ? That was normal, right ? Usually, it only did such thing when he ate way too hot food. My head... it hurts ! My chest hurts too... was he dying, or something ? He didn’t took much time to react, he reached for his phone and texted his closest friend: Kuroo Tetsuro, captain of Nekoma.

[ Kenma ] : kuroo ?

He didn’t took much time to answer. One thing Kenma was sure about was that Kuroo always had his phone with him, no matter what. He didn’t really understood why he was so attached to his phone: it had no type of videogames, not even the most mainstream ones that everyone has downloaded. Maybe people call him, but Kenma has always liked teasing Kuroo about how no one called him, so if he assumed that, it would simply cancel all of his jokes.

And he didn’t made much jokes, so better make good, valid ones.

[ Kuroo ] : Yea ?

[ Kenma ] : I think I’m dying.

What ? It wasn’t like he was exaggerating.

Ten minutes later, Kuroo came in with the emergency key that Kenma gave him a few months ago. As he was about to get his phone out to type 911 in the case he found his friend in a critical state, the first thing the captain saw was his setter, quietly sitting on the sofa and playing video games.

“Is that what you call dying ?”

“I’m waiting for it to come, so better play video games and appreciate the time I’ve got left”

Kuroo didn’t even took the effort to answer, and let himself fall on the sofa, feet on the little table, but he quickly jolted up when he realized the cushions were covered with used tissues, and two of them horribly stuck to his brand new black jeans.

Kenma quickly noticed the tissues huddled around him, and simply shrugged.

“My nose keeps running... is it normal that it’s dark green ?”

“Kenma ! That’s just gross !”

Three hours later, and Kenma’s state only got worst. Well, more like his mental state, since he acted as if he will soon be taken by death. As soon as Kuroo finally managed to get cozy in a tissue less place, aka the floor, Kenma always showed up, saying that he made weird noises as he coughed and that he was pretty sure he was about to spit a lung out. Every so often, a loud wailing could be heard. God, Kuroo wondered, had the kid ever gotten sick before ?

“Kuroo”

And he was here again.

“What ?”

“I’m getting weaker. I think my end is coming”

“You’re not making sense,” he groaned before pointing to the couch, “come on, sit down and cozy up, you’ll feel better in no time”

However, Kenma wasn’t moving, just looking at a freshly used tissue in his hands, as if he was analyzing every aspect of it. After a loud sigh, Kuroo stood up from the (tissue less) floor and took Kenma’s shoulders, slowly guiding him to the couch, laying him down.

“I can’t lie down, Kuroo. The dead lay down too, I can’t offer myself like this”

“Just... you’re not makin’ sense, Kitten”

Kitten ? Was he serious ? Way to choose comforting words... he felt like he was taking care of a child, and Kenma probably was one, from a certain point. After a few minutes of debating and battling, due to Kenma trying again and again to get out of the couch, he was finally settled, a blanket thrown across his body, covering half of his face.

“What if I’m about to cough blood and I drown in it ? Lying down won’t be the best position in that case”

“You are just sick, Kenma. Just take a nap and it’ll be better”

He quietly patted his friend’s head before turning the TV on. Of course, the world had to hate him, since a report about deadly illnesses was playing, featuring rather graphic images.

“What if this will be me ?”

“Chill out, Kitten”


End file.
